General Coby
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots |likes = Mixed martial arts, dangerous stunts, extreme sports, his friends and family, working out, his scar |dislikes = Danger, nonsense, clumsiness, Red Bird, trickery, ambushes |powers = Physical strength and speed Master Martial art skills Flexibility |weapons = Fists, sword |fate = Continues his life in Basel's Garden|quote = "I give you my trust, soldier"}}'General Coby '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He is the captain of the mammal army and is the cousin of Mayor Robinson and King Benjamin. Coby is in charge with deciding when to lead his soldiers in war as it's for the protection of the garden and its residents. Background Coby was to unnamed parents who soldiers of the Animal Town army. As a child, Coby dreamed of leading the soldiers to protect the city and keep danger and crime at bay. For most of his childhood, Coby socialized with his cousins, Theodore and Benjamin and his childhood friends, Yak and Stripes. When he eventually became a teenager, Coby spent everyday after school training with his father. In a couple of years, Coby was properly trained for the wars. The wars that Coby and his father fought in were a complete success. In mortal combat, Coby was scratched on the back by a bear soldier. While doctors try to cover up the scar, Coby wanted them to leave the scar, seeing it as a souvenir from his wars. Once reaching adulthood, an evil bird who is nicknamed Red Bird infiltrates the city and becomes a major threat to the life of all the mammals. Coming by the age to retire, Coby's father appointed his son as the new general of the Animal Town. With Coby as the new general, he immediately worked to protect the citizens of Animal Town from Red Bird and his wrath. Development General Coby is based off two Disney characters. But when the storywriter was creating characters for Animal Town, the storywriter decided to have the army general be as tough-as-nails. However, as the film progressed, Coby's rough and harsh personality would be eventually soothed. The two Disney characters that Coby is based off is General Li Shang from Disney's 1998, ''Mulan ''and Sergeant Calhoun from Disney's 2012, ''Wreck-It Ralph. ''There's not really difference between the two Disney characters and the Wooten character. It's just that they're both tough, authoritative and is willing to do everything they can to protect innocent civilians. Personality As the general of the Basel's Garden and being under the authority of Mayor Robinson and the late Animal King gave Coby, a rather harsh and mature outlook. He always strives to do his best and supports his cadets to do the same thing. In the film, when the mammals proved to inexperienced and clumsy, Coby began to lose his patience as they failed. He was so impatient that he can sometimes coldly insult his cadets or tell them that they're not suitable enough to even fight for honor or for what they love. Nonetheless, Coby's determination and resourcefulness inspired to never give up on himself or his cadets. He deeply cared for his cadets and hoped that they would succeed with their goal. Coby's rough and harsh personality was smoothed when the cadets proved themselves worthy to the general, himself. He showed a great degree of honor and dignity by admitting that he was wrong and that he shouldn't have doubted the cadets, when he should've believed in them. For the rest of the film, Coby supported his cadets with battling Red Bird's army and by giving Hugo, his full trust in the end of the film. Giving Hugo his trust and supporting his cadets confirmed that the general's rough and harsh demeanor has been soothed for a calm and supportive one. In the cartoon series, Coby begins to support his soldiers with battling a threat that comes to Animal Town and by proving his loyalty to the Animal King by helping him with his adventures. Physical appearance General Coby is a slender and muscular Siberian tiger with orange fur with black stripes. His outfit is a green shirt with grey jeans. Powers and abilities * '''Tiger Physiology: '''Coby is an anthropomorphic tiger. * '''Physical strength: '''Coby proves to be incredibly strong as he battles Red Bird's robots and the rest of his army. Most of Coby's strength was developed throughout his years of training. * '''Martial art skills: '''Coby is shown to be a master martial artist when he was training his cadets. Appearances Animal Planet General Coby is introduced on the first day of training. He tells the new recruits about how they're going to fight Red Bird and his army. Just then, the training begins and there were a few struggles along with the way. But most of the struggles was between Hugo, who was struggling to complete his training, due to the constant bullying of Rockhead, Rockeye and Rocktail. On one night, Coby personally confronts Hugo and tells him to go home, saying that he's not fit to be a solider. To prove himself worthy to Coby and the other soldiers, Hugo activated several Red Bird robots and fought them off with his martial art skills. Coby sees the boy's skills and smiles in admiration. Just then, Hugo's skills inspired the other cadets to train more at camp. By the end of the week, the soldiers were ready to battle Red Bird. Before traveling to the Sahara Desert, Coby congratulated all of his soldiers on a job well done. The gang traveled to the Sahara Desert and battled "Red Bird" and his robotic army. As more robots are destroyed, more of them come out to attack the soldiers. Worst of all, the soldiers only had one laser cartridge. Hugo, who had an idea, used the last cartridge to set off a cataclysmic explosion that destroys "Red Bird," his army and lair. Knowing that Hugo and Ben have survived the explosion, Coby and the soldiers cheers for them and carries Hugo back to Animal Town, as their hero. It is later revealed that Red Bird is still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. He abducts all of the mammals and sentences them to their painful deaths. Luckily, for them, Hugo returns to Animal Town to defeat his foe. Red Bird is defeated, the mammals are released from their cages and once again praise Hugo as the hero of Animal Town. At Benjamin's coronation, Coby becomes a resident of Basel's Castle along with his friends. The Nature Dragon: The Series Coby appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Tigers Category:Generals Category:Martial Artists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Jungle animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nephews Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:African characters Category:Servants Category:Warriors Category:Animated characters Category:Military characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Cousins